The Time Is Now
by angelflower28
Summary: Sequel to Borrowed Time. In Borrowed Time Sam made a promise to Andy to never leave her again despite what danger is brought to Andy while on the job. What happens when a past criminal that Andy helped put away is let off on a technicality? Will Sam keep his promise or will Andy be forced to make a painful decision to keep Sam safe?


**Here is the sequel to Borrowed Time. Thank you everyone for taking the time to read this story. Just like its predecessor, this will be a multi-chapter fic as well. The ending to season 3 never happened. Jerry never died and McSwarek never broke up. Gail and Chris are still together. Sam is still a detective with Guns and Gangs. I don't own Rookie Blue, but I sure wish I did. **

"You need to let Officer McNally walk out with your baby now. You're surrounded and nowhere to go," I hear the ETF negotiator very calmly say over the speaker phone to Allen Scott.

"BULLSHIT. This is my child and no one is taking her from me again, "the disgruntled father disagrees, rejecting orders to surrender.

While Allen continues to engage in conversation with the negotiator, I continue to comfort Allen's two week old daughter Elizabeth, while sitting on this torn and filth covered couch, the only piece of furniture besides his bed in this run down apartment.

"Shh, it's okay sweet one. We're going to get out of here today." I whisper trying to comfort the distraught newborn. Not knowing what else to do but gently caress the baby's soft skin and rock her back and forth, I say a silent prayer that my promise to Elizabeth holds true. After all, we've been holed up in this ratty old apartment for almost 48 hours, and the fatigue and hunger is starting to really set in. My resolve that everything will be okay is starting to waiver, and I'm desperately trying not to think about what Sam must be going through. The endless hell he is enduring has got to be far worse, because at least I know what's going on in here.

Reflecting on the recent events, and wondering how I got myself into this mess, I knew the outcome could not have gone any other way. Nick and I were following a lead about a newborn being taken from the hospital while under observation for possible jaundice; never did we imagine we would actually be walking right into the kidnappers den.

Standing outside the apartment door, the thick moldy air and dimmed lights in the hallway cast a somber glow. Hearing a baby cry we gave orders for Allen to open the door. At first he seemed to be complying until he came from behind the door and grabbed me. Slamming the door shut before we knew what was happening, he locked away the outside world. Nick tried to kick down the cruel piece of wood keeping him from getting to me, but once Allen threatened to make this a quick murder suicide scene, Nick was forced to stand down.

Although it seemed like hours, it must have only been minutes before the screaming of the sirens could be heard. Thankfully Elizabeth's mom was able to give the police Allen's phone number, and the negotiations started.

I've only been able to prove my survival once, and those few seconds on the phone were so precious as Paul, the ETF negotiator, relayed a message to me that in my heart of hearts knows it was from Sam.

"I want you to know something, we are not giving up without a fight McNally". A little bit of me died when I heard those words. Remembering the cool autumn night when Sam and I sat on the back of his truck and he promised me he wouldn't walk away if times got tough. This declaration came after another one of my moments of doubt. Sam had left me once, it was after Dov's girlfriend had been killed trying to dismantle a bomb that almost ended my life. But after a few painful weeks, we worked it out and came back together stronger than ever. That's what those words of comfort mean to me, a promise that Sam will always be there. This time was no different. Sam wanted me to know he was there and keeping vigil.

"Shut that kid up will you?" Allen shouts, bringing me back to the present.

Startled I crush Elizabeth closer to my chest and try to shield her from him. I can tell the breaking point is coming, Allen is going to end this soon if ETF doesn't do it first.

"Hey Allen? Allen?" Paul's voice booms through the phone trying to take the spotlight off of me.

Staring intently at me, Allen takes a final look before responding. I breathe a little sigh of relief, knowing this small victory won't last long. Closing my eyes, I imagine I'm safe in Sam's arms back in our new home. I wonder how many times he has begged Paul to let him try and talk with Allen, to plead with him to at least hear my voice and make sure I was okay. How catastrophic this could be for all of us involved if Paul knew I was married to a cop. He would know just how desperate Sam would be to get me out alive. A hint of a smile crosses my lips at the thought of Frank threatening to remove Sam from the premises if he didn't agree to stay put and not be a vigilante. I smile because of the hell Sam I am sure gave back. I can't imagine how much self control Sam has been demonstrating since finding out about my predicament.

"I told you Paul, I want Cherie to sign over her rights to Elizabeth. If she hadn't threatened to take her away from me to begin with, we would never have been in this situation."

The thought of this man ever parenting this precious baby is enough to put a knot in my stomach. I've counted four times already he has shot up with meth to stay awake and feed his addiction. Each time he just becomes more of a loose cannon.

"I told you Allen, this will all have to be decided by children's services."

Looking up I see the acceptance on his face at knowing this situation is never going to be resolved.

"Sorry Paul, that's just not good enough. We're done."

"Allen, buddy you don't want to…"

The bile in my stomach is quickly rising in my throat as he flips his phone shut and raises the gun at us.

"Give me Elizabeth," Allen demands.

"No," I sternly respond.

"GIVE ME MY BABY NOW".

Turning away from Allen, I try to shield Elizabeth knowing in the end it won't matter. I say a quick prayer that Sam will not be the one to find us and that he knows how much I love him.

"I love you Sam," I whisper, hoping he feels this message in his heart.

"Fine have it your way bitch."

I felt a chill run through my body when I heard a hint of amusement in the sound of his voice. This was soon replaced with paralyzing fear as I hear the gun being cocked.

Squeezing my eyes shut, knowing this is the end; I focus on the face of the most beautiful man I've ever seen. Dressed in his tux watching every move I make while I walk down the long rose petal covered aisle. This is how I want Sam to remember us.

The front door being kicked in draws me out of my reverie and gun shots are fired. I'm crossing a fine line of protecting Elizabeth while not trying to suffocate her. After a few seconds silence fills the air and a hand lightly touches my shoulder.

"Officer McNally, I'm ETF Bailey. It's okay, Allen's dead".

Slowly opening my eyes, I had to blink a few times to really believe these last two days of hell were finally over. Bailey looks like a gentle giant leaning over me right now with concern etched on his face.

"Hi," I respond feeling weary from lack of sleep, food, and water.

"You okay?"

"Yes." I lied. "Elizabeth really needs help. We ran out of formula about 16 hours ago, and she is still in need of treatment for her jaundice."

"Okay, let's get you both out of here and checked out. That cut on your cheek and split lip doesn't look so good. Besides there is a very amped up police detective downstairs and my men are having a hard time holding him back."

_Sam_.

"Yeah he does that," I say this with pride.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"No, I'm fine and Allen never touched Elizabeth after I got here."

Bailey helps me up from the couch, and my stiff muscles are screaming in protest. I avoid looking at the dead body trying to block my path to freedom. Walking down the stairs I'm beginning to tremble for what awaits me outside. Knowing the media will be in a frenzy, once again I try to shield the now sleeping baby in my arms. It's as if she knows my promise has been fulfilled and we are safe.

Bailey pushes open the doors and he gently takes Elizabeth from me for he sees what I see, Sam breaking free from his human barricade and rushing to me. Even from a distance, I can make out the dark shadows under his eyes, and two days worth of stubble on his face. He has never looked more beautiful.

Making sure Elizabeth is safe in Bailey's arms, I take off and meet Sam somewhere half way. When we finally embrace, Sam crushes me to his body and my arms wrap around him and lock into place. I barely notice the flinch I make from my sore ribs.

Standing there embracing in the middle of a media storm, we both are shaking and my reserves finally break. Tears I have been holding back since the beginning of this nightmare finally fall free. Kissing away the liquid relief running down my cheeks, Sam then finds my lips and we start another emotional dance of skin on skin. His sweet taste is the last thing I remember before everything goes black.


End file.
